


Capture

by hwdrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Freeform, Hate to Love, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idol Hoshi, Idol Minghao, Idol Seokmin, Idol Seungkwan, Idol!Wonwoo, Love/Hate, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i'm dumb, idol chan, idol jeonghan, is this even considered a Plot, oh my god i don't even know, photographer!mingyu, producer woozi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts
Summary: Mingyu is a newly hired photographer of Pledis Entertainment. He pretty much joke around with the artists given that he’s a very easy-going guy. But that day, he selected the wrong person who just got back from his tour, Jeon Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because of jeon wonwoo's picture.
> 
> yes, that's right :-)
> 
> 진짜 망했다 ㅎㅎㅎㅎ

“You know what, Mingyu? Just do your job properly. And yes, I’m not taking any origin jokes anymore.” Seungkwan, an artist of Pledis Entertainment, mocked him playfully because both of his ears were hella tired trying to process everything the photographer has to say. Mingyu slightly leveled down his camera and looked at Seungkwan, somewhat offended. That made the other one panicked and took back his joke _. These dumb-asses._ Despite the artist and employee thingy, they are the closest. First of all, on Mingyu’s first day he accidentally tripped Seungkwan in front of the media. That was embarrassing, okay? Of course, Mingyu owes him a favor so he ended up bringing him every morning his favorite _stah-bak-seu_ Iced Americano.

He’s a newly hired photographer at Pledis. _Three weeks and counting,_ interacting with different artists he’s probably gonna work with for _very_ long time. It was not a hard task for him though, you could say that he’s basically the social butterfly of the town. He even eats a combo-meal of burger and fries with a producer, Lee Woozi. That ruthless and scary producer everyone wants to avoid. Hands down, _Kim Mingyu-ssi._

“Anyway, Seokmin will probably find you later,” The taller one tilted his head, evidently signing Seungkwan that he’s confused. “Nah, Min’s gonna film a cooking or whatever shit. I think he’d like you to take the behinds for him.”

After Seungkwan left, Mingyu stared at wall beside him, “He’s not gonna burn the whole building, right?” Voice rough and concerned. Well, you see, Seokmin’s pretty spontaneous. To the point where sometimes he would want to take a freaking flight to Japan just because he’s craving for a king crab soup. Yes, that severe. He shrugged the thought off and scanned _Ode_ ’s photo shoot awhile ago. It’s Seungkwan’s group, along with Hoshi (the one who thinks he’s a tiger and Woozi's boyfriend), Jeonghan (the one he’s not sure of whether that guy is an idol or a con-artist), Dino (the kid who loves food, he’s Gyu’s favorite), and Minghao (Jeonghan’s enemy).

Admittedly, his shots were really beyond fascinating and he couldn’t wait to submit them for tomorrow. It takes time to do some editing, _heavy sigh_. He trailed off as it occur to him he has no plan except for finding a new target, he meant an artist, to tease for the rest of his 15-minute free time. Mingyu started wandering wildly across the hallway and unconsciously opened a door, he’s still distracted admiring his pictures. “Godly Mingyu, you’re just really great, huh?” _Shut it, he’s not a narcissist._

Upon pushing the glass pane wide open, the viewfinder instinctively went on his right eye. He then saw a figure of a man, displaying his back while wearing a floral-ish top. Definitely, he has interacted with this guy. He met all the Pledis artists already, _or so he thought_. Mingyu felt like he’s wasting his time, standing there looking a fool. The whole frame was just so _breathtaking_.

“Hey babe, could you please look here for a moment?,” Mingyu cursed under his breath when the guy turned around. He didn’t know this guy, and it’s definitely a new face for him. _Fuck._

Even once, in Mingyu’s life, he never had the urge to keep something for himself alone, until he saw the entire landscape in front of him. Luckily, he didn’t forget to click the shutter button. _This man is_ _endearingly_ _beautiful_ , he thought.

“What the hell,” The man blurted, fuddled. Mingyu presumed that Jeon Wonwoo’s the name because it’s written all over the place. Oh God, they were also both alone in that small confined room. “Okay, I know I just got back from my tour and all, but are you really that desperate? To even accept money and follow me all the way here?” Wonwoo scoffed and gradually proceeded walking to Mingyu, who is now somewhat lost. His hands dropped away from his face and guided himself back, on his elbows slightly pressed on the table behind him. He shoved away the camera because he wanted to explain himself.

What a bad timing to joke around with the wrong person. Lesson learned.

“Mr. Jeon, first of all I’m not a paparazzi or someth-” Wonwoo cut him off with a small ‘shhh’ only for him to hear and crossed his hands. “Could give you a favor, y’know? To stop pestering me. How about a kiss? Sounds good?” Mingyu protested, it’s nothing like that. Why is he experiencing this when he’s just doing his job. And, why would he kiss someone?! I mean, okay he’s good looking and all but still!

Mingyu took back his words. This guy infront of him, he’s not entirely sure but it’s a pure disaster meeting him. This landscape is surely terrifying. “If you’ll excuse m-”

_Jeon Wonwoo kissed Kim Mingyu._

It was just a peck but it’s Mingyu’s first. His first and he’s in the mode of freaking out. Fine, he looked like a womanizer but he never had any girlfriend in his life. Even a boyfriend. What’s worst is Mingyu wanted to ask for more. He felt the bundle of electricity crawling in his spine. The weird feeling of sensing that his ears and cheeks were as red as the wine he shared with Jun yesterday, his bestfriend. “You’re pretty cute,” The other one smirked between the kiss. _Fuck, Jeon Wonwoo._

Mingyu ran out of the room. He couldn’t stand being around with that guy. It’s suffocating him, in an unpleasing yet nice way. His heart won’t stop pounding as he stared at the ceiling, dropping his head back. Oh my god, he should have not accepted the offer. He should have not worked here if that would be the cause of him meeting Jeon Wonwoo.

“Hey,” It’s Lee Seokmin. “Are you fine? You look pale, Gyu. I’ve been looking for y-”

“O-of course, I am fine. Let’s go!” Defensively. Seokmin pondered as if he caught him rather obviously doing something with someone, because he didn’t hide the evidence well enough in his panic. “Gyu, your camera...?”

Oh shit. He has to go back to that room. “S-shoot, right. Y-yeah, sure.”

It will be quick, he constantly assured himself carrying a lot of plans in case some thing go wrong. Most of those were, ‘How to kill Wonwoo silently’ or ‘How to drag a corpse out of a room without anyone noticing’. Paranoia eating him whole. Mingyu entered once again only to reveal Wonwoo sitting and drinking coffee. As if nothing happened at all.

“I’m gonna retrieve my camera.” Thank all the gods and goddesses, he didn’t stutter. The camera almost fell because of his clumsiness and the eagerness of wanting to leave the room sooner. But, when he was supposed to exit the door, the devil spoke.

“Might as well come back here later, Mr. Kim. It’s my turn to retrieve your kiss.”

Only then he realized, he’s gonna work with _Jeon fucking Wonwoo._

__

**Author's Note:**

> \- i wrote this one around 050420, i guess? 2 months ago lmao  
> \- i wasn't thinking straight ok hhh it's not very well written i'm sorry  
> \- and just decided to drop it here since i'm decluttering files!! 
> 
> ++ i edited this a month ago and didn't bother checking again well i'm lazy af
> 
> ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 역시 전원우 너무 짱이야 !! <3
> 
> \- kianne.


End file.
